Happy Birthday Suigetsu-Kyun!
by SakuOkaHikaze
Summary: O tanjō-bi omedetōgozaimashita Suigetsu-Kun! Karin is feeling down that Suigetsu has to go home to the Mist Village to see his brother Mangetsu and the rest of the Clan. Suigetsu being an idiot doesn't know it's his Birthday. He has never had a Birthday party. Karin wants to throw him one. She got over Sasuke long time ago. She and the girl are throwing a pary! No Flame! R


**A/N: Ohio It is me SakuyaOkaHikaze! Since it is Suigetsu's Birthday in a few days I decided to write a RomCom! Well it will be less Rom and more Com! Since I decided to write it today (16/02/14) Wakaranai if I'll be able to make it good or finish it! I love SuiKarin!**

**O tanjō-bi omedetōgozaimashita Suigetsu-Kun!** Karin is feeling down that **Suigetsu** has to go home to the Mist Village to see his brother **Mangetsu** and the rest of the Clan. **Suigetsu** being an idiot doesn't know it's his Birthday. He has never had a Birthday party. **Karin** wants to throw him one. She got over **Sasuke** long time ago. She and the girl are throwing a pary! No Flame! R&R

I'm a huge SuiKarin [SuiKa] Fan! I love it when they argue. Suigetsu seems to notice and care for her when she is worried.

**Mangetsu** makes his first appearance! **Jugo** and **the girls** will appear too! I will add other cameos or mentionings.

**Gai**/**Guy** will be spelled as **Gai** in this fic. **Asuma** and some **other dead characters** exist~alive.

Konan, Kurotsuchi, Tayuya, Anko, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Matsuri, Sari, Sasume (Part 1 Filler girl) make mentioned cameos

Let's get on with the show!

* * *

**Happy Birthday Suigetsu-_Kyun_! One-shot!**

All the Villages people had gathered out the Hokage's Mansion. A while back many people had moved into Konohagakure. Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo (Taka) had also moved in to the village. Tsunade coughed! "Since the war has ended and all nations had formed an alliance, I Hokage, aswell as the other nations Kages, have decided to give the Village Shinobi's a break from missions! But my pupils ~ Sakura and Ino have work. Oh yeah Shizune, you too." Tsunade coughed again "That's all." She walks off.

Karin in the crowd looked around and noticed a sweatdropping Sakura and Ino. As the girls had formed a rope to get out of the crowd they saw Hinata and Tenten waiting. "Kita! Oh there you are." Tenten said to them. "We we're awfully worried thinking someone big may have flattened you." Hinata also added.

"No-no" Karin reassured them waving her hand left to right. "What ... The ... LEAF!" Sakura and Ino shrieked. "How could she make us work, I mean yeah we have no missions that's okay, but that's just as much work for our day off!" The Yamanaka muttered very quickly.

Tenten raised her hand cheerfully, "Heh-heh I made reservations to BBQ that has just re-opened!". All the girls were like looking at each other. "Who's paying?" ~ "Me and Ino paid last time, and the time before that Tenten and Konan paid, then we got off free because Kurotsuchi and Tayuya had a 'eat all you want' coupon before that and before that Anko-sensei and Kurenai-Sensei ran out because Gai-sensei unleashed the Eight-Gates!" Sakura blabbed out of breath.

"Oh and Matsuri, Sari and Sasume paid before that!" Ino added to Sakura. Hinata and Karin gulped, "Fine. We'll pay, we'll pay!"

**~Inside BBQ~**

Karin ate some of her cooked beef. "Mataku!" Karin spouted , "Yare-Yare..." Hinata putting the meat onto the grill. Tenten, Sakura, Ino just giggled. "Now we're even!"  
Karin looked at the ceiling, "Oh yeah the 18th is Suigetsu's Birthday..."

Tenten looked at her. "Gonna throw him a party?" She asked. "Nah, I heard him before we left the Mansion he said to the guys, that he is going to Kirigakure," Karin told her. "Why the Mist?" Ino questioned. "Oh yeah. To see his family and his brother Mangetsu still lives there." Sakura explained. Ino clapped "I see!"

"I also overheard Jugo say that he has never had a Birthday party to the boys. Being an idiot I doubt that he would even remember," Karin stated and started laughing.  
Karin looked around to see the girls frown. "H-hey why are you getting upset? It should be me, my team-mate Jugo is planning something anyway."

Sakura lifted her head and smiled, "Jugo-san is so sweet!" as all the other girls nodded. "I know you don't like Sasuke anymore. You switched from him to Suigetsu, desho!?" Ino teased her. "B-baka I just don't have feelings for Sasuke anymore. Who said I like Suigetsu?" All the girls pointed at Hinata.

**I know in-complete but I just wanted to publish it on his Birthday! I love Suigetsu - Atleast don't make it a late birthday! So I published!**


End file.
